I Always Love You
by RaihanSofyan
Summary: Apapun yang ku bisa telah ku lakukan untukmu, membencimu saja aku terlalu sulit. Tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku, kau masih mencintainya sekalipun aku sudah menjadi istrimu. RnR please :D


Gomen newbie disini ^^

Alur kecepetan, OOC, aneh, typo, DLL

SasuSaku

Masashi Kishimoto

happy reading :D

Sakura POV

Aku hanya merasakan cintanya saat awal aku merasakannya, setelah kami menikah dia berubah.. dia jarang pulang, tak pernah ingin mengajakku ke kantornya ataupun pergi belanja, sasuke-kun.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Malam itu, saat kami baru saja menikah.. umurku baru saja beranjak 21 tahun. Aku sedang dirumah sasuke-kun bersama itachi-nii ingin memberikan hadia ulang tahun kepada sasuke-kun, tapi sudah jam sepuluh dia belum kunjung pulang, apa pekerjaannya sangat banyak sampai dia sibuk dengan pekerjaanya ya?

"itachi-nii, bagaimana ini? Sasuke-kun belum juga datang.." ucap sakura cemas..  
"tunggu sebentar lagi sakura mungkin sasuke sedang ada di perjalanan. Ini juga sedang turun hujan, mungkin dia kena macet di jalan.. tenang saja sakura" kata itachi sambil mengambil minum di kulkas..

Tok tok tok suara pintu pun terdengar..

"ah, itu pasti sasuke.." kata sakura sambil beranjak ke pintu..  
"Otanjoubi ome... sasuke-kun?" ucap sakura terhenti melihat sasuke..  
"kau basah kuyup.. ayo cepat masuk ke dalam.. biar ku ambil pakaian gantimu" lanjut sakura sambil mengambil tas yang di pegang sasuke.. lalu pergi ke kamar mereka

"oi sasuke, kau lama sekali pulang, kasihan istrimu itu, menunggumu dari jam lima sore, kau baru pulang jam segini?"  
"berisik, itu bukan urusanmu itachi" ucap sasuke melepaskan dasinya

sakura keluar kamar sambil membawa baju ganti sasuke, saat di ujung tangga, dia mendengar percakapan itachi dan sasuke

"apa kau masih berhubungan dengan cewe itu?" tanya itachi to the point  
"apa maksudmu?" sasuke berbalik arah melihat itachi  
"kau tak bisa berbohong di depanku sasuke, kau tahu aku juga mengurus perusahaan itu jadi aku tahu kalau perusahaan sedang masa aman, jadi pekerjaanmu tidak akan banyak sampai kau pulang sampe larut ini bukan?"  
"terserah apa katamu saja itachi, aku sedang lelah.. diam lah sedikit"  
"lelah kenapa? Selesai melayani si rambut merah itu?" tanya itachi yang membuat sasuke memicingkan mata kearahnya dan meremas tangannya  
"jaga ucapanmu itachi, oh! Memang kenapa jika aku habis melayani karin? Apa urusanmu? Tidak ada kan?" emosi sasuke pun keluar  
"benar, aku memang tidak punya urusan kau mau berpacaran dengan siapa, tapi ingat sasuke.. kau sudah punya istri sekarang, lihatlah sakura dia istri yang baik, dia berbeda dengan karin, dia lebih.." ucapan itachi di potong oleh sasuke  
"lebih baik? Lebih cantik? Lebih sopan? Begitu kan yang ingin kau bicarakan?!" sasuke masih menahan amarahnya  
"benar.."

"sasuke-kun.. bajunya sudah ku bawa, kau belum mandi?" suara sakura sedikit serak, dia sangat terkejut dengan percakapan kakak beradik barusan..  
"aku baru ingin mandi sakura" ucap sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi  
"maaf sakura, mungkin rencana kita gagal untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun ke sasuke" ucap itachi mengusap kepala sakura  
"tak perlu minta maaf itachi-nii, mungkin lain waktu bisa tercapai ulang tahun sasuke biar lebih meriah" ucap sakura tersenyum.. itachi memandang senyum sakura..  
"kenapa kau menikah bukan denganku sakura" ucap itachi kecil tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh ku.  
"eh?" tanya sakura sedikit bingung  
"tidak apa-apa, aku pulang dulu sakura.. hati-hati sekarang mood sasuke sedang buruk, lebih santai lah jika berbicara dengannya sakura" ucap itachi meninggalkan ku  
aku memandang punggung itachi "arigatou.. itachi-nii" ..

saat kami tidur, sasuke tidak banyak bicara untuk malam ini, walau memang dia sering bersikap dingin seperti itu, tapi tidak pada malam ini.. dia lebih dingin sebelumnya, dia.. terasa jauh.. tak dapat ku raih... aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang tegap..

Normal POV

Sasuke masih berhubungan dengan karin, walaupun karin wanita yang pertama kali dia suka, tapi dia tidak sadar.. kalau sakura wanita pertama yang dia temui sebelum karin..

"sasuke, jika kau mencintaiku.. tinggalkanlah istrimu itu.." kata karin merangkul tangan sasuke  
"aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya karin.. tidak semudah itu" ucap sasuke  
"kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak menyayanginya?" ucap karin..  
"keluarga ku sangat berhutang budi pada keluarganya, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanya.." kata sasuke  
"sasuke, tatap mataku, apa kau rela meninggalkan wanita yang kau cintai demi harta? Kau rela meninggalkan ku hanya karena dia itu banyak jasa kepada keluargamu?" ucapan karin semakin memojokan sasuke  
"aku bingung karin" ucap sasuke sambil menghabiskan sakenya..  
"tak usah bingung sasuke, kau hanya tinggalkan dia, dan tinggal dirumah ku, tak usah menceraikannya asalkan kau hanya memandangku itu sudah cukup sasuke" ucap karin merangkul tangan sasuke

dirumah sakura cemas, jam 12 malam tapi sasuke belum saja pulang, dia hampir terlelap di ruang tamu jika tidak mendengar suara mobil datang di depan rumah

dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat sasuke pulang bersama dengan wanita yang dia kenal, temannya saat kuliah.. temannya saat dia curhat tentang sasuke .. suaminya bersama temannya.. hatinya seperti tertusuk seribu jarum mikro.. perih,

"sakura, bantu aku.. sasuke banyak sekali meminum alkohol, sampai mabuk berat"

Sakura masih terpaku, dan sadar akhirnya meraih sasuke dari dekapan karin..  
"arigatou karin, maaf merepotkanmu"  
"tak apa, aku pulang dulu" ucap karin, masih bisanya dia berakting depan sakura..  
"sasuke-kun apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau banyak sekali minum alkohol" ucap sakura merangkul sasuke menuju kamarnya, dan menidurkannya.. saat sakura ingin mengambil kompres, tangannya di pegang oleh sasuke..

"karin.. jangan tinggalkan aku, tetap disini.." ucap sasuke mendengkur ..

Sakura sangat kaget apa yang barusan dia dengar, hatinya rapuh.. apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Sakura melepaskan tangan sasuke yang merangkul tangannya, dan pergi ke dapur melanjukan mengambil kompres, saat di dapur sakura hanya bisa terdiam.. apa benar sasuke masih mencintai karin, buktinya sudah banyak.. saat dia bertengkar dengan itachi, dan barusan dia pulang bersama karin.. menyebut dirinya karin.. sakura hanya bisa pasrah.. menghela nafas walaupun berat rasanya..

Semalaman sakura tidak tidur, dia mengurus sasuke .. membersihkan muntah sasuke saat sakura mengantuk, sasuke terbangun jam dua, dia tidak melihat sakura, dia merasa asing jika dia dirumah tidak melihat sosok sakura, sasuke pun bangun membuka pintu kamar.. dia melihat sakura sedang di dapur, terlihat dari sorot matanya, sakura sedang memasak.. tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang dia masak.

Sasuke masih di posisinya sambil memandang sakura, sesekali sakura mengelap matanya menghilangkan ngantuknya.. terbesit di benak sasuke 'walau terlahir di kalangan orang berada.. sakura masih bisa melakukan perkerjaan yang di lakukan oleh istri biasanya, dan terlihat sekali dia tidak manja seperti anak-anak orang berada lainnya'

Saat asik memandang sakura, sasuke tersentak saat melihat sakura terjatuh kelantai, tapi sasuke masih tetap terpaku.. sakura pun berdiri.. sedikit mengucapkan kata-katanya,  
"kenapa aku lemah sekali.. sakura.. bersemangatlah sebentar.. sasuke harus sembuh.." ucapannya sambil menepuk nepuk pipinya dan tersenyum..

hati sasuke terasa tercubit, dia menutup pintu kamarnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya...  
'sepertinya, terasa sayang sekali meninggalkan sakura.. dia terlalu baik terhadapku..' sasuke meminum obat yang ada di sampingnya.. tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka..

"sasuke-kun kau sudah sadar? Apa masih pusing? Tadi kau muntah banyak sekali.." ucap sakura membawa semangkuk bubur  
"ini aku memasak bubur, walau rasanya tidak seenak buatan ibumu, tapi ini masih bisa dinikmati saat perutmu sedang tidak enak" lanjut sakura menaruh mangkuk bubur di depan meja  
"istirahat dulu saja jika kau masih pusing, atau kau boleh makan jika kau mau" lanjutnya lagi sambil memandang sasuke,  
"apa ada yang sakit?" lanjut sakura..  
"ne.. sasuke-kun?"  
"berisik, kau itu banyak bicara ya sakura.. aku sedang tidak ingin makan.. aku akan kembali beristirahat saja.." ucap sasuke menaruh minumnya dan kembali tidur membelakangi sakura..  
"baiklah, aku taruh disini saja jika kau ingin memakannya.." ucap sakura terdiam melihat sakura, tak sengaja air matanya pun turun ..

"aku.. keluar sebentar ya.. sasuke-kun.." ucap sakura

"oyasumi sasuke-kun" lanjut sakura keluar kamar..

Sasuke, tahu kah kamu? Mungkin itu kata terakhir yang akan kau dengar dari bibir mungil istrimu itu, bisa saja kau tidak akan melihat senyumannya lagi..

Sakura masih terpaku di luar kamar, sambil menangis.. dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.. dia sakit... bagaimana dia bilang kalau dia sedang mengandung janin sasuke yang baru masuk 2 minggu?

Apa sasuke akan mencintainya atau malah menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya? Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.. sedikit terisak..

Dari kejadian itu.. sasuke sudah tidak pernah datang kerumah.. sakura terus menelepon sasuke terus menerus, mungkin tiap hari.. dia mencoba menelepon karin juga, tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat..

Dirumah kini hanya dia sendiri dan janin yang dia kandungi.. sakura mulai lelah, dia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung padanya.. sekarang dia hanya berharap pada tuhan agar kandungannya selalu sehat..

3 bulan kemudian, perutnya sudah menunjukkan berkembangnya janinnya, sakura selalu ceria.. tak pernah putus asa. Walaupun di antara lingkungannya dia selalu jadi bahan topik yang tidak mengenakkan dia selalu tersenyum, merasakan kalau dunia ini hanya ada dia, bayinya dan bayangan sasuke yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya,

Setiap berkembangnya janinnya sakura selalu menulis di buku diarynya, berharap sasuke bisa membacanya, semacam memberi kabar kepada sasuke walaupun sasuke tidak memperdulikannya lagi..

2 bulan kemudian, semakin besar saja perut sakura.. tapi yang dia anehkan, dia tidak merasakan ngidam apa pun, walaupun bingung dia tetap merasa bahagia menjadi dirinya sendiri..

4 bulan kemudian, perutnya telah membesar.. 9 bulan sudah dia mengandung dan tinggal hitungan jam saja untuk melahirkan, hari ini hari minggu, sakura harus berbelanja .. tak disangka saat berbelanja dia bertemu dengan itachi..

"sakura?" panggilan yang sangat dikenal sakura, dia menengok ..  
"itachii-nii?"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangannya di cafe..

"sudah berapa bulan kau mengandung anak? Kenapa tidak beritahu padaku?" tanya itachi  
"sudah 9 bulan itachi-nii, maaf karena tidak memberitahu itachi-nii, karena terlalu sibuk dengan si bayi" ucap sakura tersenyum  
"boleh aku menyentuhnya?" tanya itachi kembali  
"tentu itachi-nii" akhirnya itachi mengelus perut buncit sakura..  
"pasti sasuke sangat bahagia akan menjadi ayah.." ucap itachi sambil tersenyum  
"aku jadi iri pada sasuke, dan merasa malu sampai sekarang belum ada yang menetap di hatiku.. adikkuu ini bisa juga ya ternyata, benarkan sakura?" lanjut itachii sambil melihat sakura, itachi terdiam melihat sakura yang wajahnya terlihat bersedih..  
"apa sasuke tidak tahu kau hamil?" ucap itachi mulai serius  
"sasuke-kun.. sudah 9 bulan dia tidak pulang kerumah, di telepon pun dia tak mengangkatnya.. sampai aku menyerah untuk membiarkan dia bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai.. aku tahu, selama ini dia selalu bersedih, tidak terbuka, kesepian.. dan aku tahu, menjadi suami untukku juga sebenarnya dia tidak ingin.. yang dia ingin.." ucapan sakura terpotong dengan itachi

"kenapa kau selalu sabar menghadapi adikku yang egois itu sakura?! Kenapa kau tidak berani berbicara langsung padanya apa yang kau rasakan? Kenapa kau selalu bertahan padanya?!"

"karena... aku mencintainya, aku merasa bahagia jika dia bahagia.. apa pun yang dia rasakan.. aku juga harus mengerti perasaannya.. karena itu.."

"kau rela hatimu tersakiti hanya demi melihat dia bahagia? Apa kau tidak bisa orang yang lebih mencintaimu lebih dari sasuke?" ucapan itachi sambil melihat dalam-dalam mata sakura.. sangat dalam..  
"itachi-nii.."  
"aku ... mencintaimu .. sakura" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut itachi.. sakura tersentak, dia tidak pernah mengira kalau selama ini itachi menyukainya..  
"tapi itachi-nii .. aku ini.."  
"aku tahu, kau istri adikku tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku .." ucap itachi menunduk..  
"maafkan aku itachi-nii.." ucap sakura..

tiba-tiba perut sakura merasa sakit.. sangat sakit sampai dia mengerang kesakitan..  
"ahh.. itachi-nii, sepertinya aku mau.. akhh.." teriak sakura, tiba-tiba darah mengucur di kaki sakura..  
"sakura!"

sakura langsung dibawa kerumah sakit.. itachi bingung tak karuan, dia menelepon sasuke..

"halo?" ucap di sebrang sana  
"SASUKE KAU DIMANA?!" emosi bercampur panik pun di keluarkan itachi  
"tak usah berteriak. Aku sedang di kantor!"  
"jangan berbohong padaku! Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau sedang bersama karin?!"  
"tidak! Aku sudah putus dengannya .. dia sudah menikah dengan suigetsu.."  
"kau! Sudah berapa lama kau berpisah dengan karin?"  
"memang apa urusanmu?" tanya sasuke  
"JAWAB AKU SASUKE!" emosi itachi di telepon..  
"sudah 6 bulan yang lalu.." sasuke terdiam, dia bingung.. itachi tidak pernah berteriak kepadanya..  
"apa kau masih bersama sakura?" tanya itachi serius lagi  
"aku..." sasuke tidak bisa menjawab sekarang.. dia sudah mati kata..  
"cepatlah kesini sasuke bodoh! Kenapa kau sangat bodoh sasuke!"ucap itachi sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.. sasuke mendengar suara isakan itachi di telepon.. dia terdiam, ini tidak baik..  
"kau.. kenapa itachi?" tanya sasuke yang mulai serius..  
"apa kau tahu?! Sakura mengandung anakmu?! Kau kemana saja! Di saat dia memerlukanmu kamu malah tidak ada disisinya?! Sudah ku bilang karin itu bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu! Dia meninggalkanmu kan?! Kau sungguh bodohnya sasuke ! meninggalkan sakura .. meninggalkan istrimu sendirian mengurus bayinya," ucap itachi menangis

Sasuke tersontak kaget, hatinya tiba-tiba perih... 'sakura, hamil? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' batin sasuke..  
"kau sungguh keterlaluan sasuke, kau membuat kecewa kakakmu! Aku mempercayakan mu untuk menjaga sakura.. sudah ku bilang sakura itu sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau sangat tidak mengerti!"  
"aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau dia hamil.." ucap sasuke terbata..  
"sakura sudah cerita padaku, kau di telepon sakura, kau sengaja tidak mengangkatnya kan?"  
"sakura.." sasuke merasa terpukul.. kenapa dia merasa sakit? Sakitnya terasa mencelos.. dia tidak sadar, dia menangis..  
"cepatlah kau kesini ke rumah sakit dekat rumahmu dan sakura, jika kau masih ingat.." ucapan itachi pun terputus..

Sasuke berlari, dia merasa bingung, dia tidak sempat mengambil kunci mobilnya, semua orang di luar sana memandang sasuke bingung, ada juga yang memandang sasuke dengan penuh fangirling.. saat bingung, sasuke pun masih terlihat tampan..

Sasuke berlari sebisa mungkin, secepat mungkin.. dia tidak mau kehilangan sakura, dia mengerti sekarang, artinya cinta.. 'cinta itu seharusnya saling melengkapi, bukan egois memikirkan diri sendiri..'

"akh! Sakura!" sasuke berteriak mempercepat larinya..

Di ruang UGD sakura melahirkan, impian yang dia inginkan.. tidak bisa tergapai.. keinginan kalau dia ingin hidup bahagia, tak apa jika hanya bertiga dengan satu anak, yang penting sasuke selalu disampingnya, menyayanginya.. saat hamil dia ingin sasuke mengelus perutnya, mendengarkan suara bayinya, merasakan tendangan bayinya.. dan saat lahiran, dia ingin sasuke disampingnya.. memegang tangannya, memberikan semangat padanya.. tapi semua itu hanya impiannya semata.. yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan..

Sakura mengalami pendarahan, ada 5 dokter dan 4 suster yang menangani kelahiran sakura.. sakura berkeringat menjerit kesakitan, dia menangis.. dia mulai pasrah.. pandangannya pun mulai kabur.. sudah hampir sejam ia melahirkan.. dia lemas.. dan berteriak untuk terakhirnya dengan keras.. akhirnya sang bayi pun keluar dengan selamat..

Sakura melihat bayinya, dengan padangan burem..

'sasuke-kun, mungkin ini waktu terakhirku di dunia ini.. aku sudah lemas.. lemah dan tidak kuat lagi.. aku ingin kau menjaga bayiku walaupun jika kau membenci bayi kita.. ku mohon.. jadilah dirimu sendiri.. jadi lah sosok sasuke yang ceria.. ceritakan apa yang kamu rasakan.. jangan biarkan kau memendam perasaanmu itu sendiri, karena itu menyakitkan.. terima kasih sasuke.. telah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku ..maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa membuatmu bahagia.. selamat tinggal sasuke' batin sakura sambil melihat langit-langit rumah lemas..

Pipp.. pipp.. pipp.. piiiippppppppp~ nafas terakhir sakura.. sakura di strum..

"dokter! Tolong ... pasien tidak bernafas"  
"ambil strum jantung, kita strum jantungnya.."  
"baik dokter.."

Sedangkan di ruang tunggu sasuke baru saja datang..  
"Sasuke!" panggil itachi..  
"dimana sakura?!" tanya sasuke bingung..  
"sakura masih di dalam.. bayinya berhasil keluar.."  
"Yokatta.. Sakura.."

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya padamu.. kenapa saat kau putus dengan karin, kau tidak langsung datang kerumah sakura?" tanya itachi  
"... aku, sedikit takut.. aku telah menyakitinya.." ucap sasuke  
"kapan terakhir kau berbicara dengan sakura?" tanya itachi intens  
"saat itu.. aku mabuk, sakura merawatku.. aku melihat dia mengantuk saat membuatkanku bubur.. tapi, bubur itu tidak aku makan.. aku .. malah memarahinya, aku salah.. seharusnya aku tidak berbuat seperti itu.. aku menyesal.. itachi-nii.."  
itachi tersenyum .. "ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu.."  
"kau.. jangan buat sakura menangis lagi.. buat dia bahagia.. kalau tidak.. kau akan tak ku beri tomat lagi mengerti?" meremas rambut sasuke dan mengusapnya  
sasuke tertawa "aku mengerti itachi-nii.."

Pintu UGD di buka..

"yang mana suaminya?"  
"saya dokter" sasuke maju selangkah  
"selamat tuan..?"  
"Sasuke."  
"Selamat tuan sasuke.. anaknya sudah lahir, anakmu laki-laki.."  
"yokatta itachi-nii.."  
"yokatta ne sasuke"  
"tapi.."  
"tapi? Kenapa dok?"  
"sang ibu mengalami pendarahan.. sehingga nyawanya tidak dapat di selamatkan tuan sasuke," sasuke terkaget dan shock mendengarnya..  
"maaf, kami sudah melalukan segala macam cara untuk membuatnya tetap ada, tapi dia .. sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.. maaf tuan"  
"tidak.. sakura.. SAKURA!" teriak sasuke.. ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD melihat sakura..  
"Sasuke.."

Sasuke memasuki ruang UGD melihat sakura yang terbaring lemas, wajahnya penuh keringat, di baju-bajunya ada bercak darah habis melahirkan.. dia tersenyum..

"SAKURA! Oii bangun sakura.. bukannya kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Kita baru saja jadi orang tua.. sakura bantu aku menjaga bayi kita.. sakura.. SAKURA! Bangun! SAKURA!" ucap sasuke menangis.. memegang tangan sakura.. dia merasa sakit.. tangan sakura yang tadinya hangat menjadi dingin..

Sekarang dia mengerti artinya penyesalan.. apa yang di sebut cinta..

'cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar mencintai satu sama lain, tapi harus menerima satu sama lain.. melengkapi segala kekurangan yang ada.'

Dirumah sasuke kini banyak orang yang berbaju hitam, termasuk dirinya.. sasuke hanya bisa memandang foto sakura saat tersenyum.. sambil bersenderan di dinging.. dia ber flashback saat pertama kali bertemu sakura.. sakura selalu tersenyum, saat sakura memberi surat cinta, wajah malu sakura.. walaupun mereka pernah bersetubuh.. tapi yang sasuke ingat, mereka hanya sekali berciuman dengan sakura.. saat itu.. sasuke hanya menganggap ciuman biasa, tapi tidak untuk sakura.. sakura selalu ada untuknya, tapi tidak sebaliknya.. sasuke menangis dalam diam sambil terus memandang foto sakura yang tersenyum.. orang berlalu lalang.. dia hanya di pojok dinding.. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karin dan suigetsu yang datang saja tidak dia hiraukan.. karin menangis setelah mendengar cerita dari orang yang datang.. karin menyesal telah menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka.. sakura selalu saja sama.. apa adanya..

Sasuke selalu memegang buku diary sakura.. dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.. semua telah terlambat, dia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk bayinya..

"dirumah ini terasa asing jika tidak ada sakura ya.."

_waktu tidak dapat di putar, saat ada seseorang di dekatmu memberikan harapan padamu, jangan kau buang kesempatan yang tak mungkin datang dua kali._

FIN~

review minna ~ buat sarannya :D


End file.
